Hellboy: Demonic Darkness
'''Demonic Darkness '''is a 12 issue limited series. All 12 issues are kept as the first 12 stories in volume 16, Demonic Darkness & Other Stories. Issue 1 Baby Yaga is revived by Grigori Rasputin in order to get revenge on the B.R.P.D., but she refuses to help unless Grigori gives her an assistant to replace the now-dead Koku, and Grigori used his powers to make a combination of Hellboy's strength and Kroenen's agility, making Spring-Heeled Jack. Later, Hellboy and Roger were sent after the rampaging Spring-Heeled Jack, with Hellboy's stone fist and Kroenen's mask and sword. Jack threw Roger across the room and tried ripping off Hellboys head, but Abe Sapien and Liz Sherman arrived and put Jack under lock-down in the HQ. During the fight, Baby Yaga was busy gathering demons to help destroy the B.R.P.D., example: the "prince" from ''A Christmas Underground, ''the monsters from ''There's Something Under My Bed, ''the evil heads from ''Heads, ''and more. We see the "Hellboy Revenge Squad" in New York destroying Times Square, waiting for the BR.P.D., unaware there busy with Spring-Heeled Jack. Baby Yaga decides they've wasted enough time and leave to there head quarters in an abonded church in England. Issue 2 Hellboy and Roger are shown talking about Spring-Heeled Jack, wondering what he is supposed to be. Jack mocks the two and attempts to spit in Hellboy's face, but the spit hits the glass window he is trapped behind. Hellboy laughs and swears at Jack, and him and Roger walk out of the room. Jack stares at a rusty screw-driver in the corner, and says "what do we have here?" Meanwhile, Liz Sherman and Sydney Leach are investigating the attack on Times Square, when Grigori Rasputin spots them, and disguises himself as Agent Clark, and asks the 2 how they're missions going. Sydney says that Agent Clark died, so something isn't right. Clark smiles, and turns into Trevor Brutterholm. The 2 are confused, until he turns into Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, and they realize its Grigori. Liz claims that Rasputin fell to hell and was trapped there, but Rasputin tells them that when he was down there, he met The Devil and made a deal that, if he managed to give The Devil Hellboy's soul, he would be set free, and if Rasputin did not give The Devil Hellboy's soul, Rasputin would be trapped there forever and be tortured for eternity. Sydney and Liz gasp, then Sydney gets an idea, and he makes a metal bar fly forward, and strike Rasputin in the back of the head. Rasputin gets up, laughs, and turns the metal bar into a giant metal shell, and traps the two inside it. He makes the ball fly away into the sky, and the two land infront of the church in England, where the Hellboy Revenge Squad is waiting. Issues 3 Hellboy, Roger, Abe and Kate Corrigan are sent immediatly to find the 2 missing agents, Sydney Leech and Liz Sherman. Meanwhile, Spring-Heeled Jack frees himself by breaking the glass with the rusty screw-driver, and finds the director of the B.R.P.D., then questions him for having such fragile glass in his prisons. He is about to kill him when Lobster Johnson and Johann Krauss charge at Spring-Heeled Jack, and wrestle him to the ground. Jack tries escaping, but is squished between the floor and Lobster Johnson. Jack is dragged into titanium cage where he has verily any room to move and the cage is scanned every 2 seconds for anything, and literally every two seconds. Back in England, Hellboy, Abe, Roger and Kate locate the 2 missing agents to an abondend church where they see the 2 agents tied up to a cross, surrounded by Hellboys old enemies. When Baby Yaga sees Hellboy, she sends an Iron Shoe and an evil Head after him, but he ducks, and the head crashes into the wall, then he grabs the Iron Shoe and choaks it to death. Hellboy laughs and mocks Baby Yaga, but then he is trampled by his old foes and he and his 3 allies are tied up to the same pole as Kate and Sidney. Issue 4 TBA Category:Comics Category: Story Archs